fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jakeistan
|descr=The Flag of Jakeistan |flag= |capital=Ōchō |largestcity=Zō (321,010) |language=English, Japanese |anthem= "Hope and Power" |government=Democracy |currency=Pages (頁) |demonym=Soulan |population=964,275 |environments=Mountain, Tundra, Alpine, Forest |drive=right |abbreviation=JK }} The country of Jakeistan, originally founded as the Patriarch Republic of Northern Arendonia, is a large country located near the North Pole of Osiris. Most of the region is mountainous, and, due to it's northern position, also retains a colder climate. A portion of the country is covered in a tundra, where little-to-no plantlife is, which is where most of the bigger cities, including the country's capital, Ōchō, are located. Due to it's cold and mountainous regions, the country has very few cities, and, as such, a smaller population. Due to it's close distance to Jakeistan, the underground country of Valoria is it's largest ally, and often supplies them with resources. Due to the country's frigid climate, many of the larger cities have created artificial domes around them, allowing for artificial heating. The city of Zō, the country's largest city, was the first city to incorporate a dome into it's design. Since then, Zō has become the most technologically-advanced city in the nation. As such, the country is listed as one of the most technological cities in the world, with only Lumoshiland, Arcadia and Minifraca rivalling it's abilities. Unlike Minifraca, who uses their technology for war-based reasons, Jakeistan expands more on day-to-day objects, upgrading upon common inventions in the vein of cars, notebooks and telephones. Jakeistan is broken up into twenty-four small provinces, each named after one of the letters in the Greek alphabet. In order of left to right: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Xi, Omicron, Pi, Rho, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Psi and Omega. Of these, Omicron has the largest population, with over 45% residing in said province. Every two years, in order to "celebrate" the Dubeaux family and their violent deaths, the acting prime minister is given the choice of holding a bi-annual Hunger Games ceremony. One person, aged anywhere from 17-10, is randomly chosen to represent their province in the brutal Hunger Games. This is to "respect" and "honour" the Dubeaux family, as they were known to be brutal with people who disrespected their rule. Because of the Hunger Games, most provinces partake in training teenagers in hand-to-hand combat. The country's largest trader is Soupistan, with whom the country shares a tight bond with, often allying together in times of need. They also have a strong connection with Dohvakia, with the two countries often supporting each other. Another ally held by Jakeistan is Marinia, as the two hold a trade agreement. The country does have enemies, however, most notably in Lumoshiland and Clausopolis: both of with Jakeistan shares borders with. Lumoshiland has, on more than one occasion, attempted to conquer Jakeistan in order to expand their empire. Clausopolis, being a communist country, is very secretive. On more than one occasion, there have been reports of people going missing who reside near the fenced-off border. History For hundreds of years, the land that is currently Jakeistan was covered in a large sheet of ice, acting as a small ice age. Over time, the ice started to melt, allowing for people to traverse the new landscape. The first documented exploration of the region was conducted by scientist Dr. Harold Jakobs, to whom the country was later named for. Originally, the country was a monarchy, led by the Arendonian Dubeaux family. Up until 1921, the country was led by them until the final member of the Dubeaux family, Dorothy Dubeaux, appointed a prime minister, and announced that the country will turn into a democratic government, and that anyone who would try to change that should be murdered at once. A few days later, an angry mob comprised mostly of people who despised the Dubeaux ruling, murdered Dorothy. The blame was put on one single man, Taka Sohomi, who was hung for his crime. To this day, the country remains a democracy, and a statue of Taka Sohomi has been placed in the centre of the Dubeaux Plaza in Ōchō. As of 2000, the prime minister, Harold Yoshihara, put in a law allowing bi-annual Hunger Games to take place. Since then, seven Hunger Games have taken place, each one in different areas around the country. Prior to the discovery of Valoria, the tribe that would later found the country had planned to wage a war against the Soulans. Due to their primitive weaponry of bows and arrows (compared to Jakeistan's rifles), they instead left the site, thanking the Soulans for not fighting them. The statue donated by the Valorians, the Radiant Star, is currently found in the Parliamentary Garden, located in Ōchō. List of Rulers As a monarchy *King Edward Dubeaux *Queen Maria Everne-Dubeaux *King Rickard Dubeaux *Queen Alexandrianna Soivar-Dubeaux *King Martin Robinson-Dubeaux *Queen Jesseran Dubeaux *Queen Robyn Meaanne-Dubeaux *King Kamiji Dubeaux *King Kan van Heurth *Queen Yvonne Dubeaux *King Samuel Dubeaux *Queen Terra Rusk-Dubeaux *Queen Dorothy Dubeaux As a democracy *James Earl Taylor *Ivy Fretscott *Pablo de Pérre *Maxwell Mayle *Sue Sohomi *Arthur Cobule *Terrence Fretscott *Ruby Russo *Harold Yoshihara *Russel Ochoné Wars Resources As the country of Jakeistan is very mountainous, the country contains a large amount of minerals not found in other countries. Man of the minerals mined are used in the creation of their technology, in which they also export greatly. Jakeistan also exports a large amount of lumber, as a large portion of the flatter lands are covered with forests. By law, trees cut down must be replanted in order to sustain the ecosystem. Culture Jakeistan is a very diverse country, with people from various countries living there. Policies that promote multiculturalism are constitutionally protected in order to increase diversity in cultures. Most prominent cities within Jakeistan, including the capital city of Ōchō, have downtown cores split into various sections in order to specifically cater to the more prominent cultures living within the country. Jakeistan's two official national languages are English and Japanese, with all major signs needing to have translations for both English and Japanese speakers. Religions Food Sports Sekai Sekai is an overseas territory owned by Jakeistan. It shares it's northern border with the country of Termania, while the ocean on all other sides. Sekai, like Sinwatica, is a port territory, and is quite small, only having a local population of about 91,200. Pirates often travel to this province to sell and commission weapons. The northern border is mostly covered with forests, as the main civilizations are coastal. Sekai is one of the youngest countries on Osiris, as it split from Termania in 1947. Due to Sekai's position in relation to Jakeistan, the population does not acknowledge that they are a part of said country, and only share the national anthem and "Soulan" title. As such, many countries recognise them as a small, independent country. Unlike Jakeistan, Sekai's population does not speak designated "national languages". Jakeistan supplies technology, specifically the , which are sold for very small amounts of money. Sekai's population has been known to speak various languages, including: English, Spanish, French, Latin, Japan, German and Lumoshese. Trivia *Jakeistan is named after a joke between Soupy and Jake.